


露米：前夜/一个时间跨度有点长的后续

by LuckyJoker



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 00:15:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28644306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuckyJoker/pseuds/LuckyJoker
Summary: 八十年代的最后一次会面。
Relationships: America/Russia (Hetalia), 露米
Kudos: 11





	露米：前夜/一个时间跨度有点长的后续

**Author's Note:**

> 注意：苏露同体，所以还会有后续/抱头  
> 依旧是露单箭头  
> 至于中间四十年的进展有空也会当后续投放

老流程，他们没有接吻。  
伊万保持沉默，以足以搂出淤青的力道禁锢住阿尔弗雷德的腰，紫色的眼睛里渗出四十年来愈发纤毫毕现、肆无忌惮的疯狂与偏执，他脸上带有百年如一日的不带多余意义的微笑：那只是一个牵动嘴角肌肉的简单动作。他曾以为这可以换来他人的善意，事实证明了他的错误想法，并且效果恰恰相反，“不能善待他，那就畏惧他”，他达成的结果是一致的，“绝对的服从”。  
他低头贴近阿尔弗雷德的脸，专注地隔着镜片去看那片海洋的蓝，他高挺的鼻梁几乎贴上对方的，这是绝对适合接吻的气氛。阿尔弗雷德死死盯着他，眼里滚沸着憎恶、怜悯等诸多情感，怜悯激怒了伊万，他揪住了对方的金发，把他砰的摔在床上，腿跛了并不影响他手臂的力气。  
阿尔弗雷德反常地没有反抗、眼镜从脸颊滑落，只是嘲弄地发笑：  
“伊万·布拉金斯基，你也就只能在这逞威风。”  
“让世界警察成为我的婊子，足够威风了。”伊万用俄语回答，阿尔弗雷德听懂了，他脸上浮现出不可遏制的怒气，抬手一拳狠辣地直冲对方面门，伊万留有优异的战斗本能，抬头避开、伸手牢牢攥住他的手腕，冷笑着屈起膝盖，不轻不重地撞上了他的下体，阿尔弗雷德顿时噤声，紧绷地抿住嘴唇，下意识地试图夹紧双腿，为牵动神经的痛楚与令人羞于启齿的快感，他们维持这样畸形的关系已有四十年。恶心、反感仍如附骨之蛆附着在他的心脏上，但他偏偏又难以干净利落的拒绝、歇斯底里的反抗，就好像他在一次次相互的暴力较量下被打折了反骨，伊万手掌的温度有时让他恶心得想吐，有时又让他病态地贪恋，朽烂的不仅是伊万的身体，还有他的心脏。  
伊方满意于他的沉寂，抬起他的双腿。那粗大的玩意儿再度挺进了身体，没有扩张、没有润滑，国家强壮柔韧的身体成了容忍一切暴行的温床，他没惨叫出声，痛楚是轻易习惯也轻易成瘾的事，除开被强暴的第一次，他在后面生平第一次体会到尖锐而疼痛的性快感，随着精液、血液汩汩流出的还有他热烫的脑浆，他像抽了大麻一样飘飘欲仙；他的骄傲、强大、天赋异票使他从不会受来自他人这样的锐痛，往往他才是制造苦痛的人，先凌驾再怜悯，他高高在上，他无所不能，他内心为强权狂热地大笑表面为悲剧流下虚假的泪水，他自满到认为自己是新生的神。  
这赤色的杂种热衷于踢倒神坛、砸坏神庙，连同神像在泥泞里摔个粉碎，令原本稳定的秩序动摇、崩塌、重建。  
他后面再度流血——他们没有一次是不沾上血腥味的，有时是交合处，有时是脸上，辱骂导致斗殴然后挂彩是再自然不过的状况，今天他的拳头遗憾地没在对方脸上着陆。他压抑地喘气，扭过脸去，叫不出声音，心理上被同性进入、被死敌侵犯的极度反感与生理上成瘾的痛楚、性交的快乐矛盾交织。伊万在他不吭声时也惯于沉默，大多数时候对方是回击他挑衅与羞辱的一方。伊万四十年来不再像强奸犯那么混蛋，他偶尔会对他流露温情，大概是对他老二和前列腺的关照，他熟悉他的身体，他肮脏狰狞的内里，他隐秘矛盾的渴望，没有比一个默契的对手更能了解他的存在了，那对手在某种程度上还算死敌，他们彼此憎恶的越深刻，了解的就越深刻，黑暗血腥的部分在对方面前无一丝一毫的遮羞布，裸露无遗。  
伊万没沉默多久，他感到对方的焦躁，这有些反常，像是毛子酗酒后的举动。伊万扳过他的脸，命令说“叫出来”，他装作听不懂，没任何反应，伊万的阴茎更深挺入他的身体，撞上他的栗状体，疼痛早已如潮水般退去，他强盛的国力助力着他的肛口迅速修复渗血的伤口、从而展现出对斯拉夫人怪物般阴茎的客忍，无法抗拒的快感使他双腿痉挛，他自己的阴茎还未抚慰就已流出了水，不过这已不是多么难以忍受的屈辱，伊万发泄性的粗鲁性行为常强迫他干高潮、偶尔还会射尿，不过他的确有在事后不止一次打断了伊万的鼻染和肋骨，伊万在那时毫不在乎，包容得可恶。  
“操你的，伊万。”他喘着粗气骂了出来，“老子不会给你叫床的，你他妈没使力气吗？！”  
最后一句话是习惯性的不过脑子的挑衅，事实上伊万现在的尺寸和力道已经够使他吃不消了，伊万命令的语气使他感到上位者被悖逆与侮辱的愤怒，虽然伊万并不从属他身为上位者的这个阵营，但他始终坚持自己是世界的领导者——这一在他看来是完全与自己实力相匹配的狂妄野心，与同性恋沦为同类已是屈辱了，伊万还想让他做一个浪叫的荡妇，单凭这一点他就是一拳头再砸断对方的鼻梁。据他所知，伊万伤口愈合的速度在变慢，这背后更深的意味令他攥紧的拳头，莫名地松开，突如其来的仁慈与悲悯几乎让他自己作呕，厌恶甚至胜过对伊万本人，慈悲本是收买弱国最廉价的筹码，对苏联，对死敌有这种发自肺腑的心情太嘲弄了，犹如真把自己当作了对万物一视同仁的上帝。面对一件件摆脱掌控的糟心事，他几百年前诞生，几十年来才真正成长，他才认清他从来不是神，从幻梦中的王座上跃落下来，从来不是。  
也许再度被他眼里的怜悯激怒，伊万发出俄语的咒骂，那诅咒的语言与声调兼具恐怖与阴沉的性感，他懂不全这与自己大相径庭的语言，如果他听的懂他会真的暴怒地挑起血淋淋的斗殴，把勉强算和谐的性交再度变为暴虐的强奸。伊万攥住他健硕的小腿，面无表情地拖拽他，借此发了狠地操他，阴茎深深嵌入他结实的臀部，短而卷曲的耻毛蹭着他的股沟。他叫出几个单音节，嗓音发颤，又拼命忍耐不想示弱，发出闷哼，这个力道与频率实在是太过了，从肠壁到肛口到股沟造成一片火辣辣的疼，但他无法否认自己硬的流水，他眯眼去看专心凿开他屁股的俄罗斯人，汗水正顺着那肤色苍白到宛如冰雕的脸庞滑落，伊万抬眼  
对上他的目光，嘲讽地笑了笑，那嘲讽背后的羞辱含义他知肚明。  
阿尔弗雷德被操射了，精液落在伊万小腹上。伊万仍在操他，沉闷安静，不应期后连绵的剧烈刺激使他下半身不受控制地丢脸地痉挛，伊万没再露出嘲弄的神情，只是用紫罗兰色的眼睛深切地望着他，那目光太像个人类而非国家，并且在人类中都非常罕见，贪婪的扭曲的痴迷的炽烈的，意蕴丰富到让他反胃，对他的粗神经并不友善，人类的情感应该被永久封冻在西伯利亚的冰原、与伊万本身绝缘，赤祸、异类、独裁者、控制狂，这才是伊万，所有负面的集合体。  
伊万突然伸手，最初是想触碰他额角乱发的举动，中途生生转折，扼住了他的咽喉。伊万脸上生动的人类的神色消失了，恢复了不带多余意味的浅淡的微笑，使紫色的眼珠透明而森冷，只是专注地凝视他，像在凝视一件求而不得的物件。那手在缓慢收紧，带有热烈的温度，是伊万身上为数不多的较高体温的地方。它曾经摸过他的金发、他的脸颊、他的胸口、他的腰身、他的下体，传来广袤荒原之上炽白太阳的热。  
在他因窒息感到晕眩时，伊万松开了手。  
滴答滴答，清晰而微弱的声音伴随着腹部传来的温热濡湿的触感。  
血从伊万的眼眶、鼻孔、嘴角、耳道流出来，滴在他赤裸的身上。伊万没有反应，维持着交合的姿势，眼睑低垂。他仿佛将从心脏处开始碎裂。  
阿尔弗雷德呆住了。  
他该高兴的，为对方终于死期将至。  
伊万脸色苍白到近乎透明，保持近乎温柔的安静，睫毛垂落如蝴蝶的断翅，将紫罗兰隐匿入一片浓密的阴影。  
“我操你妈，苏维埃。”美国骂出声了，他缓过劲了，凭借长期进行橄榄球运动和壮汉肉搏的矫健腰力轻而易举地把一动不动的伊万踹倒、骑坐在对方身上，他有些语无伦次，也许是因为过度的幸灾乐祸，“你他妈真要完蛋了？还来打一炮？真就身残志坚？行，我就是可怜你，伟大的美利坚无所不能，满足你的临终愿望……“他嘴速飞快、嘴唇发抖，仍是趾高气扬的嚣张模样，他做出了自己从来没有想过的不齿的事，骑坐在同性身上主动容纳阴茎的挺入，掌握整个性交节奏生涩地起伏。  
小腹积上的小小血色水洼因他的动作滑下，他治愈速度太快了，快到即便那血水蔓入他的下体也无法与他的血液相融。伊万仍在流血，使苍白的脸庞狰狞可怖、死气沉沉，血模糊了紫色的眼睛，他费力地眨了眨，动了动嘴，阿尔弗雷德没再压抑自己的大发慈悲了，他停下动作、俯身，揪住对方铂金色的柔软的发，报复性地使劲，纾尊降贵地问：“说，你的遗愿是什么？”如果是想接吻——即便对方嘴里不断冒血——他也会答应的。  
因为他是“英雄”。  
英雄有善良无畏的心。  
那一刻他犹如全身的黑暗都由圣光涤净。  
伊万没有说话，连嘴唇都没有动。  
他始终微笑，目光淹没在血泊里。

阿尔弗雷德反常地送他和他的上司登上飞往另一个大陆、另一个半球、大洋另一端的飞机。  
那时伊万已经收拾妥帖了，血渍擦拭干净，围上洁净的围巾，笑容温和又让人感到压抑与不安。是往日笑里藏刀的样子。  
走上舷梯时俄罗斯人回了头，向他做了几个口型，柔软的铂金短发在阳光下闪耀着细碎的光，脖颈处的陈年疤痕隐于围巾之下。阿尔弗雷德想象着他从那部分断裂，血流如注，头颅从层层舷梯上滚落下来，然后化作飞散的光蝶。  
“怎么了？”上司问，见他怔了许久，以不在乎的讥嘲挥了挥手里刚签署的文件，轻蔑道，“一纸空文！他们快完蛋了！”  
“没事，”他说，快速眨了眨眼睛以缓解刺痛与干涩，他像在告诉自己，“赤祸早该完蛋的。真是……大快人心。”  
啪嗒，一滴水从眼眶里滚了出来，落在镜片上。  
他想。  
伊万刚刚在用英语说“再见”。  
“再见，美国先生。”

**Author's Note:**

> 1987年12月8日  
> 美苏于华盛顿签署《美苏消除两国中程和中程短导弹条约》


End file.
